GRID The Greek World is a Game
by Fires That Heal
Summary: Percy wakes up as a 12 year old kid with all his experience. Then a game-like system called GRID tells him he is a new Hero. Now Percy at level 983 looks forward to helping his friends only to find out the world and everyone he knows is different than what he remembers. Read as Percy challenges this new world and tries to change things, for the better and the worse.
1. I know the future wait what?

**Boom people, It is me Fires that Heal with another Fanfic that I have been working on. I always loved reading these kind of game-stories so I put a lot of effort into developing the xp/leveling up system for all the characters so they are believable. This story is still based on the PJO and HOO series' so Rick Riordan is the owner of the characters and and stuff so yeah. If ya like it don't forget to follow, review or even message me. It's all fine as long as I know people want more I will make my best effort to give. Enjoy.**

 **I know the future... Wait, What?**

I stand up from my bed in my old apartment. Yes, the one where mom and I used to live with that stupid smelly Gabe. I try to turn off the alarm clock, but it does not stop. I realize the power button is broken so I unplug the weirdly large clock cord and finally get rid of the annoying sound.

Why am I here though? Last I remember I was charging at Gaea with the rest of the guys but then everything gets fuzzy. A sharp pain goes through my head and words appear in the bottom left of my field of vision like a notification list in a game.

 **You have gained** **157,828,513,000** **experience points!**

"Eh?" After the message faded a new one popped up.

 **You have leveled up 982 times!**

I leveled up? Like in a game? What is this thing?

"Percy? Are you awake yet?" I hear my mother ask from outside my room. I don't remember the last time I heard her voice so I answer quickly.

"Yeah, I'm awake mom." I say with a voice that did not sound like mine. It sounded soft and childish, like a little kid. I take a closer look at my hands and realize they are tiny, did I shrink!

My mom then enters the room and has a bright smile plastered on her face. She is drying her hands with a towel and has dress pants with a white button t-shirt on.

"Uh mom, why are you dressed like that?" I ask her.

"Percy, you know that I have a job interview at the new day care down the street. Hurry up and get ready for school. I miss you so much, but you know you must stay there. You have a trip today remember? I can't always look out for you." My mom says with a hint of sadness on her face.

I slowly realize what happened and look through my drawers for clothes. I put on and follow my mom to the street. I need more information about what is going on.

"So, I did not see Gabe when heading out mom, did something happen to him?" I finally ask. When heading out with my mom the apartment looked clean, like if Gabe was not living with us. Truthfully, nothing could make me happier than hearing that. I realize that the world I knew of was no more, something happened to change things up but if he wasn't here things could not be all that bad.

"Gabe? I don't really know anyone by that name. Well, except for that Gabe but that was years ago, I haven't seen him since... do you know someone named Gabe?" She asks me very confused. If my mom did not marry Gabe, how come I am so safe? Why have monsters not come after us? I have so many questions, am I dreaming? Is this real?

"Uh, then what about my scent?" I whisper kind of hoping she didn't hear me. Was I still a demigod? For some reason a lot of things in this world did not add up. I turn to look at my mom and she is frozen in place.

"So, you know…" she silently whispers too. I see tears forming in her eyes and a bit of panic? The joy of still being a demigod disappears as soon as I see the tears on my mom's eyes and curiosity takes its place. No mom, do not cry. I do not know what I did wrong! What's so sad about knowing I'm a demigod?

"Yes mom, I know about the Greek world, but I have to ask am I still a son of Poseidon or some other god?" As soon as I say that a sharp pain enters my head, and something shows up before me. I open my eyes after closing them and see the game window again.

 **Hero, Welcome to Greek World**

Two new things appeared on the bottom right corner of my vision that displayed numbers right next to HP and GP.

"I never even said his name before, how do you know of him?" My mother asks me surprised. Should I tell my mom everything I know? Yes, of course if there is anyone I can trust with a secret like this is my mom.

"I know everything mom, about the Greek World, about dad, about how I was not supposed to be born." My mom seems shocked and expresses her sadness.

"I know because I have seen all of this happen already. I've lived it." I tell her.

"I know that Grover is a satyr, Mr. Brunner is a centaur but most importantly I know that this is the day that it all started. Today is the day I get attacked by Mrs. Dodds and go to Camp Half Blood." I explain to my mom that I have experienced all this before, that I am older than I appear in this younger body. My mom is super worried about me at first but since I tell her I know what is going to happen her worry for my safety kind of fades, but not completely.

"If you know what is going to happen, if you already lived through this, why did you ask about this Gabe?" She finally asks. Her question takes me a back but I answer truthfully.

"Uh, well he was always in our living room playing poker. He was a bastard that-"

"Percy!" My mom scolds me for using what she considers bad language.

"I mean, he used to live with us until he 'mysteriously disappeared'. You married him and used his horrible human stench to hide my scent of a demigod." I tell her. My mom slowly nods, calls forth a taxi and then looks at me questioningly.

"I was told you would have a scent as soon as something special happened, but I wasn't told exactly what. Even so, the life you speak of is a little different than this one, so please stay safe and if things are too different make sure to get to the camp safely." I nod at my mother and open the door to get in. My mom gives the taxi driver money and tells him to take me to Yancy Academy.

"I know what to do mom, don't worry about me." I tell her. With a kiss goodbye my mom sees me in and closes the door behind me. As the driver drives away I can see my mother tearing up again, am I really that dense. Or maybe not, maybe my mother is a lot more sensitive now because it's just been me and her alone.

I look at the message that appeared before me when I was talking to mom and notice that new ones start to appear.

 **Hero, pull out your G.R.I.D.**

My grid? I reach into my pocket and pull out a golden card that was inside. G.R.I.D. it had written on top. There was nothing on it except a picture of me with the word 'Commands' written underneath followed by 'Status' and 'Skills'.

 **G.R.I.D. is now yours. Use at your own discretion.**

I look at the fake golden credit card and move it around to see if that was all. The system, god or whatever called me a hero was something I don't remember existing but it was my only clue about what could have happened and it did magically appear in my pocket so this G.R.I.D. thing must be linked to me somehow. Unlike Riptide, which is gone.

The system said that it was mine and I could use it, but I do not know how. I spot the commands on it and say one aloud.

"Status" A mist created status bar appeared on top of the G.R.I.D. and listed a whole bunch of things beneath it.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

 **Race: Demigod, Sub-race: God**

 **Party: None**

 **Level: 983, Age: 12**

 **Health: 22,934,845/** **22,934,845**

 **God Power: 22,934,845/** ** **22,934,845****

 **Strength: 15+**

 **Dexterity: 15+**

 **Intelligence: 15+**

 **Wisdom: 14+**

 **Luck: 9+**

 **Attack Power: 100 (Fists)**

 **Defense Power: 1000 (Divine Threshold)**

 **You have extra skill points available! Assign 9830 skill points!**

Whoa! I get 9830 skill points for free? I look at my stats and quickly figure the stats of strength, dexterity and intelligence are probably not worth investing. I can personally improve them without needing to add stats to it, I know that in a few years I am going to get stronger, faster, and smarter whether I invest in them or not.

Now the two last ones look promising, wisdom and luck. There is absolutely no way to improve any of those unless blessed by Athena or by Tyche. Then again, one does get wiser as they get older and if I go to camp I will meet Annabeth again, I do not need to put any points in wisdom if she has going to be there too. Convinced, I press the + button next to the number 9 and hold it until all 9830 points increase my luck to 9839. A new button pops up underneath with two choices.

 **Do you want to save the changes to your Status?**

I click Yes and press an X on the top right corner. I look at edited status and nod in accomplishment. I made the right choice, a little bit of extra luck never hurts.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

 **Race: Demigod, Sub-race: God**

 **Party: None**

 **Level: 983, Age: 12**

 **Health:** **22,934,845/** **22,934,845**

 **God Power:** **22,934,845/** **22,934,845**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **Luck: 9839**

 **Attack Power: 100 (Fists)**

 **Defense Power: 1000 (Divine Threshold)**

 **You have no extra skill points available.**

In games you can usually see the status of other things as well. So, I try opening the status of the cab driver.

"Status," it does not work.

"Status? Well, we are almost there, don't worry kiddo," he tells me. Umm ok, that was weird.

The cab stops, and the driver gives me back some change. I get off the cab and walk towards the entrance. I see the people on the outside getting in line to board the bus for the trip to the museum and head towards them. Grover then spots me and rushes towards me at the end of the line.

"Hey Percy, why you sneak off last night? Ms. Dodds is not so evil that she would actually hit you, I think." I look at Grover and realize he is a bit different, he sounds more easygoing and not as cowardly. Wait, did he say Ms. Dodds? Guess that is something different with her now.

"Something wrong man?" I shake my head.

"No, I was just thinking of Mrs. I mean Ms. Dodds…" Grover's then looks behind me and his eyes widen.

I turn around and someone is standing right behind me with an unamused glare. She is a youngish lady dressed in jeans and a light blue blouse, she looked like a pretty college student and had some decent breasts. Nice.

"Mr. Jackson, I am growing tired of your blatant leering. Have some decency and board the bus or else it's back to erasing the workbooks." I took me a moment, but I realized that this is Mrs. Dodds! Or in this case Ms. Dodds. She is different than what I remember, she was attractive now. Her personality is still rotten, but this latest look is an improvement to her old biker granny look. This world just keeps getting better and better. No smelly Gabe, a confident Grover and Ms Dodds ... well at least she's nicer to look at.

"When we get back you are erasing the workbooks Mr. Jackson, everyone else has already board the bus. Move it! You too Grover." She screams and pushes me forward angry that I was watching her chest the entire time. Well, guess not all changes are good. I look behind her and Mr. Brunner is right there, he does not take notice of me though.

We board the bus and I try to get as much information from Grover to find out what has been going on for the past few days, but he just dances around the questions. We arrive at the museum after a few minutes and soon get inside.

I see my classmates going in behind me and notice that the bane of my existence at Yancy Academy was not here. When we divided from the class I took the chance to ask Grover about her.

"Hey Grover, do you know Nancy?" I ask him, she might not even go to our school after all. That would be a nice change too. Grover shows me his deadpanned expression and shakes his head.

"You suck Percy, you know she was my bully for a long time and now just because she's your girlfriend you think I'm okay with her. If you really want us to get along you are going to have to give me more time. Time to adjust." Eh!?

"What do you mean my girlfriend? I do not like Nancy, like at all and she is not my girlfriend. I was just wondering why she was not here," I explain to him.

"She is your girlfriend and don't you remember she is home sick? You asked her out in the middle of the class and been making out for the past few weeks… I'm surprised you didn't catch her cold." I throw up internally and Grover backs up a bit. He looks cautious of me.

"Hey Percy, you remember my secret. The one I told you to hide for me the other day?" I gulp and realize Grover figured out something. Busted.

"Relax Grover," I tell him. "It's me Percy, it's just…" I cannot keep the facade any longer and I decide to confess. "I know you're a satyr Grover, I know that you're my protector and that Zeus Lightning Bolt has been stolen." Unexpectedly Grover starts laughing and the people nearby start leaving.

"There is no way that Zeus's Lightning Bolt has been stolen and I am definitely not your protector."

"What?" Grover takes a few seconds to stop laughing his ass off and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Look Percy, I do not know how you figured out I was a satyr, but I am, and you could also say I am protecting you. However, I am by no means your protector, Chiron hired me to look after you until you found about the Greek World and finally got your G.R.I.D. You are very important to him. Why? I don't know, he didn't tell me. Truth be told I was hired to be your friend and this was only a job, a very good job. But I will give you some advice, there's no such thing as friends Percy. Soon or later everyone you trust will betray you. Anyway, since you know all this and will be getting your G.R.I.D. soon I am leaving. See you at the Camp Percy, and remember to watch your back." Grover then walks away and leaves me behind alone.

I do not know how to feel about this, should I feel angry that he was pretending to be my friend all this time? This is not the same Grover I know and the Percy he deceived is not really me. He also said that the bolt is safe but if that is the case then why is Ms. Dodds here? If I remember correctly she was after me because Hades thought I stole the bolt.

Things were not going as I remembered and some things were even drastically different. I mean Grover is kind of a douche and apparently Nancy likes me. I took out my G.R.I.D. and looked at the magical card. This thing is the key to all my questions, this so-called G.R.I.D. is important according to Grover and the message thingy.

A presence walks besides me and I turn around, it is Ms. Dodds! She sees my G.R.I.D. and changes her facial expression fast. Instead of her neutral aloof face she now shows excitement.

"I knew it!" She screams.

"You're mine now demigod," She transforms into her fury form and sharpens her giant claws and talons while flying in the sky. This was also different, last time this happened Chiron was nearby and lent me Riptide but I no longer had it and Chiron was not anywhere close.

"I can savor you now," she then says while licking her lips. Crap.

 **Well this is the first chapter people, thoughts? Opinions? Or maybe ya want me to get my ass over back to A Warrior's Ascension and finish that story first. LOL Cheers!**


	2. Alecto wants to be my teacher

**Surprise readers! Who would have guessed I would update this story first. Guess the AWA readers got the short straw LOL, but seriously thanks for reading. Don't own the characters I use in this plot, that's Rick Riordan but I always wanted to see more of Alecto in the main story. But hey I did create the heavy theoretical data sheet for game balancing in excel but it feels tedious, implausible and boring to transfer to access also I kind of forgot how to use the program xD. Oh well, please enjoy :) Hopefully next updates don't take so long right :/  
**

* * *

 **Alecto wants to be my teacher…**

Alecto strikes first by swinging at my face, but I dodge her attack easily.

"Status." I whisper trying to check her status for some information, but it doesn't work.

 **Passive Skill Detected: Dodge 20**

The game user interface detects my dodging skills and gives it the number 20. It also says that it is a passive skill.

Alecto swings faster than before but she's not hard to dodge. In fact, she's very easy to dodge, it's like she repeats the same attack pattern over and over. Did she attack me like this when I was a kid? If so, she is a lot less dangerous than I remember.

I have enough of the fight going nowhere and kick her in the stomach with my foot when she overextends. I kick her as hard as I can, but she doesn't react. She straightens herself up after another missed strike and catches her breath. I take a few breaths myself but not nearly as many as her. If possible, I would like her to explain why she's trying to kill me, but the current situation requires some focus. Not that I'm in danger or anything but I need to see what I can learn from her. Like why she isn't reacting to my hits, maybe I should talk to her.

"I can't believe you're actually trying to fight back Jackson! A weakling like you is nothing." She screams as she keeps trying to kill me.

"Guess you are too stupid to know how fucked you are!" Rude, I decide to taunt her back after all.

"Are you kidding, you are so bad at fighting I could fall asleep and still run laps around you," I mock back while I continue to dodge her entire assault. "Hell, your class bores me less than this." She gets visibly agitated but then smiles, she magically grows her claws and shows them to me.

"You might think you can survive because you're a bit good at dodging but that's not how the real world works Jackson. You aren't a real hero, you're a cowardly weak boy. You're just a twelve-year-old kid but I'm the torturer of the underworld, not even your parent can save you now."

Alecto swings her claws at nothing and rushes me. Although I couldn't see the attack she used, I felt something coming at me and immediately hit the ground. The attack slashes at something behind me.

 **Passive Skill Detected: Magic Sense 5**

I see Alecto running to slash my face, so I roll over and kick her again to gain some distance. I stand up while avoiding another one of her kicks and create more distance by taking a few steps back. She launches another invisible attack with a swipe that I also dodge.

She then jumps straight at me with her foot and I dodge it too. Alecto must have packed quite the power on that one because her foot made a hole on the museum floor.

"A new hero like you shouldn't be this good at dodging but good luck evading this." She lifts her right claw upwards and a stronger magical energy appears beneath me.

 **Passive Skill Detected: Magic Sense 10**

I jump away just in time to avoid the massive fire that appears where I was standing and look around. There are only statues around me, I have to find a way to get into another section of the museum, or hope Chiron finds us and gives me Riptide like last time this happened.

"Little shit, why don't you die!" Alecto tries her invisible attack again, but I dodge it much easier this time.

Since there are no swords nearby or any other weapons, I decide to go on the aggressive with my hands and feet alone. This time I rush her and punch her in the face before she can react. I clearly make contact, but she acts like nothing. Alecto stands still and looks at me with pity?

"You have no weapon, lost the protection from the GRID and to make things worse you don't even do damage. You lack the experience and skills a hero ought to have. You don't have a chance Jackson; you'll never be a true hero." A true hero? That's something weird to say. What would a fury know about being a hero?

I looked around and spot a statue that Alecto damaged with one of her magic attacks with my peripheral vision. It made giant claw like cuts at the base of a Heracles statue. Good thing I dodged that.

"A true hero?" I ask while walking and pointing towards it. "Like this guy?" Alecto scowls and takes a step forward.

"Nah, I don't ever want to be like this guy. He is prick." I say while looking at it. "To be honest even this damaged statue is too good for him." I gently lay my hand on its side and focus into using my powers to push it down. I am not near water and my strength is very low in my younger body, but I am still Poseidon's son. I have enough control of my power to do things like this.

 **Active Skill Detected: Strength Enhancement 18**

 **God Power: -1800**

 **Strength: +540**

The statue falls and Alecto look pissed.

"You dare disrespect their statues when you yourself are a demigod? What kind of ungrateful shit are you?" She asks me bewildered.

"Wait, it doesn't matter." She regains her composure. "You'll be dead in a second anyway."

Alecto unleashes her assault on me again, but I was already near exit of the statue room. I smirk as I see the water fountain near the hallway and run towards it. That's when I see two hellhounds in front of me and froze in place. They weren't here last time! Why are two hellhounds here! And where the hell is Chiron! I hear Alecto chuckle behind me and turn around to see the wicked smile on her face.

"Well Jackson, seems like it's game over." Alecto encircles me with the hellhounds and walks slowly towards me with fake sadness. "It might sound weird to you to hear me say this but I'm kind of going to miss you Jackson. Three months of hearing your witty retorts and snide remarks changes people. If only you had gotten to camp sooner, oh well, enjoy the afterlife." Alecto raises her hand, but I interrupt her.

"Wait, wait, I thought you were going to eat me. What happened to the whole 'I can savor you now' thing?"

"Obviously I changed my mind. Don't you see the hellhounds got here? I have to feed them something. They are hungry and need some XP." Alecto is about to signal the attack, but I interrupt her again.

"I know but hear me out here. What if you kill them and that way you can eat me as planned?"

"Wow, what a great idea Jackson. Why didn't I think of it? Oh yeah, because I'm not an idiot." Alecto shakes her head. "Honestly, I don't know why you're trying to talk this out. We both know how this is going to end, although I will admit you did surprise me a bit. By far you have been the most annoying opponent I faced in years, but you can't dodge the pups and I." Alecto shrugs and smiles evilly.

"Fine, fine. Look, I'm just looking for information. My mom isn't married to smelly Gabe anymore and Grover turned out to be a dick. Also, my attacks don't work on you and you didn't disguise yourself as an old lady this time." Alecto frowns at that last one and sighs.

"You do seem out of it today and way different than yesterday so I guess I can talk for a bit. You are surrounded so I suppose there is no harm in telling you now." Alecto says and then continues after pausing. "For starters my natural armor gives me 200 Defense, and with my added armor of 500 any attack below 700 Attack power doesn't affect me. In short, to mortals I am invincible." She states with pride.

"So, the reason you took no damage from my punches and kicks was because-"

"You didn't do enough damage. Simply put, you are too weak." She chuckles. "Okay, time to die now." She raises her arm again, but I stop her.

"Wait! I still need more information. I need you to tell me more about this GRID thing, since you won't be able to tell me later."

"Because you're going to be half eaten by the Hellhounds?" She asks mockingly.

"No, because monster dust can't talk."

 **Passive Skill Detected: Intimidation 5**

Alecto slowly freezes and her right hand visibly shakes when she tries to raise it. The hellhounds' eyes widen but they stand still.

I focus on the water fountains and create two torrents of water. In less than a second I kill both hellhounds.

 **Passive Skill Detected: Water Manipulation 50**

 **Active Skill Detected: Water Torrent 50 x 2**

 **Active Skill Detected: Water Enhancement 50 x 2**

 **Active Skill Detected: Magic Enhancement 50 x 2**

 **God Power: -30,000**

 **You have done 4,500 damage!**

 **You have done 4,500 damage!**

 **You have gained** **48,457 experience!**

 **You have gained** **54,637 experience!**

 **You have gained 2,422.85 bronze credits!**

 **You have gained 2,731.85** **bronze credits!**

I look back at Alecto and with the palm of my right-hand point both water torrents at her.

"Talk and I won't kill you." I tell her.

"Uhh, what do you want to know?' She asks me meekly. My training with Lupa must have paid off to be told I have an intimidation skill. Alecto takes a deep breath and breathes out calmly. She also returns to her human form, showing she didn't want to fight me anymore by raising her arms.

"Everything, but in the meantime just tell me where Chiron is." Alecto looks confused but nods.

"Some harpies are taking care of him, when I found out he was protecting you I got three poor harpies over level 60 to distract him. Individually they aren't that strong but three should be enough to hinder him greatly, even if he is level 92 with all his equipment." Alecto gulps.

"And what level are you?" I ask her, curious about how she knows Chiron's level since I can't check hers.

"I'm level 98, I told you I'm very strong. I can be useful to you. Make a Summoner Contract with me and I'll be your ally. I'll guide you to Chiron myself and if he is injured, I will help him recover. I have a healing skill and can teach you anything you want; I will help you be a hero." She pleads to me. Alecto was strong back in my old world and she does seem powerful here, more than Chiron if her level is something to go by. Also, this summoner contract sounds like a loyalty tool which didn't exist in my reality, so I have an obvious choice before me.

"Tell me more about this contract thing."

 **Name: Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

 **Race: Demigod, Sub-race: God**

 **Party: None**

 **Level: 983, Age: 12**

 **Health Pool: 22,934,845/22,934,845**

 **God Power: 22,903,050/22,934,845**

 **Strength: 555 (Strength Enhanced)**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **Luck: 9839**

 **Attack Power: 100 (Fists)**

 **Defense Power: 1000 (Divine Threshold)**

* * *

"All you need to do now is hold this item and say, 'I agree to this contract as the summoner', then place it on my forehead." I finish explaining the Summoner Contract to the boy. I hand out a contract to him, but he holds it suspiciously.

"That's it?" He asks me. "If that's all it takes this contract thing sounds dangerous." This kid, I guess I must explain my part too then.

"No, not really Jackson. The summon must accept the summoner or else it won't work. When the GRID recognizes the contract as valid it will disappear, and you will be able to summon me. Naturally you are free to read it first to make sure you understand it, although it is the most common type of contract used by many monsters and even other demigods and the terms are deemed fair."

When he starts looking at the contract his water skills fall, and he nods while reading. The massive amounts of water spread through the museum floor, but he doesn't bat an eye. He is stronger than I thought to control this much water.

He looks unguarded while reading the contract, but he easily dodged my Mana Slash 5 and Hellfire 10, so he must have at least Magic Sense 10. He avoided my Passive Skill Knife 10 attacks so he must have Dodge 10 or higher. He also put me under the Intimidated Debuff and given that I have Mental Resistance 4, his Intimidation Skill Level must be at least 5.

I look at the dust of the killed hellhounds and still can't believe he killed them with a single attack. A level 27 and a level 25 hellhound have about 3400 and 2800 Health Points, for a single attack to kill each of them he must have high stats, or his Skill Levels must be absurdly high. My Magic Sense 8 skill didn't detect it so that water attack Skill Level must be 9 or higher.

A twelve-year-old kid with Magic Sense 10, Dodge 10, Intimidation 5 and a level 9 water-based attack, he must be at least level 34 unless he learned those skills outside the GRID system. No, that's impossible, even the fates are bound by it.

To have a level 10 skill one needs to be level 90 or higher, he shouldn't be this strong, especially if he is a newly awakened hero.

I use my Information 2 skill on him hoping it gives me useful information about him, I didn't use it on him earlier since Hades assured me that he was going to awaken the GRID sometime soon, thus he would be a mere level 1 with no combat experience.

 **Name: Perseus Jackson. He is skilled with water and magic control.**

Nothing I did not already know.

"Okay, I think I got it," he says. "I agree to this contract as the summoner." He puts the contract on my forehead and brings me back to reality.

If I refuse the contract Jackson might unleash some sort of power against me. I am interested in knowing more about him now so allying with him doesn't sound like a bad choice. If he is level 1, I can eventually find out what makes him so strong and use it to get stronger myself. If he truly becomes my ally, I can accomplish some of my goals Hades refused to aid me on. I accept the contract and see a GRID notification.

 **Your Summoner Contract is now in effect. This contract is now enforced.**

 **Friendly Fire is Disabled.**

 **You have left Hellhound Training 37.**

 **You have joined Percy Jackson's Party.**

I look at Perseus and he nods.

"Okay, take me to Chiron." I pick up the rare drops from the hellhounds he killed and run towards the school bus. I find Chiron fighting the last harpy while taking cover behind it. He is attempting to shoot arrows while the harpy barrages him with empowered feathers like throwing knives. Razor Feathers 7, their signature attack.

"This is a good time to show me how helpful you are." The boy says while looking around for something on the ground. I pull out my claws and send five Hellfire 10 to one of the harpies I hired. Since she is barely over level 60 she doesn't have any ability over level 7 and naturally won't feel my level 10 attacks coming. Poor fool, she should have known this was a suicide mission.

 **Hellfire 10 x 5**

 **Mana: -5,000**

Chiron lands an empowered hit on the harpy, but I land the finishing blow with my last Hellfire. Another rare drop falls from the sky and I go to pick it up.

 **You have done 18,600 damage!**

I landed the last hit; I did over 18,000 damage of her 28,000 health and she was originally here because of me so this drop is technically rightfully mine. Plus, I did pay her, so I better get something out of this whole ordeal.

 **You have gained** **991,028 experience!**

 **You have gained 47,645.6** **credits!**

Chiron looks over at me suspiciously and opens a pouch. He picks up a drop from one of the harpies and stuffs it inside before coming our direction.

I use my Information 2 skill on Chiron.

 **Name: Chiron. He is skilled in shooting arrows and sword fighting.**

Useless again, but that's fine.

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this Ms. Dodds," he says with emphasis on my name. He puts away his bow and takes out a pen that turns into a sword made of Celestial Bronze.

Jackson reacts to it and looks over at Chiron. I inspect the sword to see what was special about it.

 **Name: Anaklusmos. A legendary Celestial Bronze sword that buffs ocean related entities.**

"Percy, are you okay? Are you safe?" He asks the boy. That's a very strong sword, I wonder if Jackson, no Percy, reacted to it because he felt a connection with him being a son of Poseidon. Hades wasn't sure but our fight confirmed it for me.

"I'm fine. Alecto made a Summoner Contract with me. She promised to help me out." Chiron looks a bit shocked but turns the sword back into a pen and puts it away. He looks wary of me but comes forward after thinking for a second.

"I see, Percy could you wait here for a bit. I need to talk with Alecto about something." He says putting emphasis on my name again. He urges me to walk away with him a bit and looks furiously at me.

"What are you plotting Alecto. I know it was you who brought those harpies, don't think I will trust you just because you used a Summoner Contract and killed the last one. I should kill you right now." He says, although he is in no shape to fight.

"You are always welcomed to try," I taunt knowing he wouldn't dare launch the first strike. "But you know that with me as his summon he is the safest demigod alive. Unless the Minotaur comes out of hiding for him specifically, and even then, I still think I can take him on." Chiron relaxes his gaze and smirks.

"What's with the change of heart, yesterday you told me not even I could protect him from whatever Hades threw at him but now you would fight the Minotaur to protect him?" He chuckles a bit.

"I may be a monster but even I have a heart. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him." I lie to him. "Is it hard to believe I grew kind of attached?" I ask innocently.

"Not really, you did always have a soft spot for heroes." He laughs a few seconds to my annoyance before turning serious. "You will bring him to the camps before tonight you hear me, we need to train him and keep him safe. You know better than everyone that a war is coming, and he might be the prophecy child." I look over at Percy and think of our little skirmish, he is probably the child of the prophecy. His powers of water, his combat skills and magical prowess are absurd, he might hold the future of Olympus in his hands but there is no reason for Chiron to know that. I doubt the tree girl will find a way to turn back into a human and the siblings are still too young.

"I'll keep that in mind Chiron, but you do know that I am just the summon. In a way he's my master, what he does is up to him. I am merely here to help. Also seeing that your job here is done because he awakened, you should be about to disappear. No?" Chiron nods while backing off but looks at me intently.

"You can't break the contract Alecto; you are sworn to protect him as his summon. The camps might not be the most virtuous of places, but they are there to protect people like him. You are duty bound to at least explain them, so he at least considers them." He pulls out his pen but puts it back into his pocket.

"You aren't going to give him that sword?" I ask him. "I might not be able to defend him all by myself." Chiron narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"He got you to swear loyalty to him, so I have a feeling he doesn't need it. At least not yet." Chiron walks over to Percy and I follow.

Percy looks over at Chiron and glances at me behind him.

"I'm glad you're safe Percy, now that you have awakened this world is no longer safe. I know of a safe place, it's for others like you, other heroes with these gifts. You are welcomed to join me, and I will be happy to-" Chiron vanishes and Percy's eyes widen. He looks at me expectantly.

"The magic he used to leave the camp runs out faster the more power he uses, so he was teleported back. Ah yes, before I forget, the place he was referring to is the camp he was forcefully returned. Supposedly it is a 'safe' place for demigods, children born from a god and a human like you and other magical beings, personally I think it is filled with degenerates like your 'friend' Grover." Percy nods and raises his finger.

"That actually explains a lot. Should we go there? Can you even go there if it's a safe place for demigods?" He asks me.

"Since I am a part of your party now, I can enter the main camp and whichever one you decide to join. I can also pick up your drops and wise versa but that's because we are summoner and summon. It was in the contract remember." I pull out the drops and hand them over to him realizing I he might not know what they were.

"What are these?" He asks me while he holds the two red and one yellow golf ball sized orbs.

"The red ones increase your strength, yellow ones your dexterity and blue ones your intelligence, permanently. You just eat them, and your stats get increased. They are very rare drops; they are worth a lot of credits too. You are very lucky." Percy seems impressed and gives them back to me.

"I think you should store them for now, you have a bag, right?" I open my virtual storage and put them inside. Percy looks shocked and looks at me expectantly again.

"This is a storage system the GRID gives everyone; you can open it by saying storage. You only get one slot per level but fortunately identical items stack. You can buy more but you need credits for that. Food goes bad though, so unless you want it to rot because you forgot about it don't put any there." I laugh. "Don't put live grenades either." I say half serious thinking about that incident with one my sisters and that child of Hephaestus. Percy chuckles and nods.

"So, what's the plan Percy? Want to go to those Greek demigod camps?" I ask him. He hesitantly shakes his head and puts his GRID into the storage after opening it.

"No, I told my mom I would go to camp, but things have changed. Right now, I'm thinking of getting myself some powerful equipment." He says sternly. I look over at him confused but he smirks.

"Powerful equipment, like made from Enchanted Gold?"

"Is it stronger than Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron?" He knows the magical metals, interesting.

"Things made of Enchanted Gold are more powerful than Stygian Iron and significantly more powerful than Celestial Bronze. Not to mention really expensive. There's a reason only gods use Enchanted Gold equipment." I tell him. "God is so rare the Golden Drachma hasn't been used as a currency for centuries. Ever since the monsters like the Minotaur and Nemean Lion went into hiding."

Percy scratches his chin and looks at me questioningly, like if he were solving a puzzle.

"These legendary monsters went into hiding huh. Or maybe they just haven't come out because this GRID thing protects us demigods…"

"Possibly, if a monster attacks an unweakened hero they are punished by the GRID system. Something changed with the gods too, they stopped communicating with heroes even through thought. Although Hades has no problem with the cease in communication." Percy raised an eyebrow and then frowned.

"Manticore? Hydra?" He asks.

"They all disappeared when the GRID system took over." I tell him.

"I see," he says. He then looks at me and smiles.

"I have an idea of where we can get some funding." He tells me. I unintentionally look at him with doubt and he raises his index finger. "But first I need to know something."

"What?" I ask.

"Can you kill Medusa?"

Seems like Percy Jackson wants to be a different type of hero. My only response is a sly smile.

 **Name: Alecto, Mistress of Torture**

 **Race: Fury, Sub-race: None**

 **Party: Percy Jackson's Party**

 **Level: 98, Age: None**

 **Health Pool: 101,246/101,246**

 **Mana Pool: 89,587/98,082**

 **Strength: 3675 (Strength Enhanced)**

 **Dexterity: 181**

 **Intelligence: 186**

 **Wisdom: 20**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Attack Power: 900**

 **Defense Power: 700**


End file.
